


Fugitive

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Series: Fugitive [1]
Category: Quantico (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: When Dean is abandoned by John to be arrested after a case, he finds more than he ever expected cooperating with the Federal Bureau. Misplaced faith, lies and betrayal land him and Sam in maximum security. Under 24-hour surveillance with nowhere to go and no one to trust, what will happen to the Winchester brothers?Alternate universe. Dean is 25, Sam is 21 and Clayton is 40. Visual references at the end of each chapter.I apologise for some characters being a little out of character - I haven't watched Quantico since season 1 first aired on TV in 2016.





	1. Abandoned and Reunited

He was in deep shit this time and he knew it. Dean Winchester was sitting in a holding cell with the FBI in the other room after his Dad had abandoned him on a case. He couldn’t believe John had done this. He would have escaped if his Dad hadn’t… but it didn’t matter. Dean could only hope this wouldn’t come back on Sam in any way. Poor kid didn’t need framing for any of the crap they were pinning on him thanks to John.

The door to the cells opened slowly and what Dean assumed was an agent walked in. He didn’t look young but he didn’t look old either. If he had to guess Dean would put him in his early thirties at the latest, but then he was probably older than that. Maybe he’d have to ask for the secret.

“Dean Winchester. I am FBI Executive Assistant Director, Clayton Haas. Ordinarily I wouldn’t do this, but someone has called in a favour so I just had to pull a few strings. I’m sure you understand. If you cooperate this won’t turn out badly for you.”

“Badly? And what would be a good was for this to turn out? Are we gonna go get cookies and ice cream if I do as I’m told?”

To his credit, the FBI agent smiled, “If you really have to.” The expression was quickly composed, “I want to help you Dean. I want you to walk out of here a free, innocent man. All you have to do is spend the next few hours with me.”

“Uh… look you’re nice and all but I think I’ll take my chances-”

This time Clayton laughed, “Oh no. You misunderstand. You’ll be answering questions, but since you can’t be released until we get the answers we need... well let’s just say you will be giving me the answers _I_ need. One way or another.” His smile made Dean swallow nervously.

“Sir, can I have a word?” A darker haired woman interrupted. “This feels inappropriate. He is a dangerous criminal.”

Clayton sighed and turned to the young woman, walking her to the end of the corridor, “Agent Parrish. You realise you’re jeopardising this investigation by doing this? You were told we were undergoing an experimental process, and this is it. You will have your report within twenty-four hours implicating John Winchester in enough crimes to put him away in maximum security for life. I guarantee it. Now let me do my job.”

Dean assumed that they thought they were out of earshot but now he was curious. What was this guy’s angle? Still, he wouldn’t say no to getting out of the cell, maybe finding an opportunity to escape. The jail cell didn’t exactly feel hygienic. When Clayton returned, Dean smiled and politely accepted, behaving himself as he was handcuffed and taken out to what he assume was the agent’s own car. The windows in the back seat were almost completely tinted so he had to peer between the seats to try and get a look at their destination; however he was at a disadvantage of not knowing the area. The house… well more like mansion – they pulled up to made his jaw drop. “I didn’t know the FBI paid for luxury. I should get arrested more often.”

“I wouldn’t make a habit of it.” Clayton chuckled, parking the car in front of a tall figure who was wearing a hood, possibly to shield themselves from the light rain. It made Dean uneasy not knowing the place or the people but it was too late to turn back now.

Clayton got out of the car first and met with the figure. Dean was about to open his door but he was frozen in shock for what was happening. Clayton had pushed the hood down to reveal the stranger’s face and now they were kissing like lovers that had been a world and a half apart for far too long. When he regained his composure, Dean got out of the car. “Sammy?”

Sam hugged him tightly, “It’s so good to see you again Dean. I knew Clay would find you.”

“We’re not out of the woods yet. You still have to convince him to frame John for everything before we disappear.” Clayton pointed out. “Now get inside. The FBI surveillance won’t be far behind me and the last thing we need is for them to pin this on you Sam.”

Sam nodded and led Dean into the dining room. All the curtains and blinds had been closed, and each room was locked as it was entered. A large steak dinner was set out on the table for three. “We have a lot to catch up on but I figured neither of you would say no to a hot meal.”

“He knows me too well,” Clayton took his seat, leaving room for Dean to sit between the two of them. “Now Dean, there is an FBI investigation and you are still a prisoner. But, if you just tell us everything that happened, in front of a voice recorder, implicating yourself as a bystander and your father as guilty, I may be able to help you.”

Dean shook his head, “Someone called in a favour huh? Sam since when are you… gay?” Watching his brother grow up, Dean had only ever seen signs of Sam liking women.

“I’m not,” Sam shrugged. “Neither is Clayton. But we fell in love and now we’re together and… Dean I’ve never been happier. I gave up Stanford for this and I don’t regret it.”

Dean shook his head, “So you’ll leave your family for college but as soon as a guy probably old enough to be your father throws a little money and dick your way you’re happy to what- be a housewife?”

“We don’t care about the age difference Dean. It’s called being in love. Clayton is getting a divorce and giving up the FBI for me, as soon as that bitch signs the damn papers.”

“Sam-”

“Don’t Dean. Just don’t.”

After dinner Clayton sat Sam and Dean down in a room with a tape recorder between them. “Okay Dean. Sam here is going to have a discussion with you and all you have to do is answer his questions honestly.”

“Can’t you just make up your report?”

“They’ll expect a proper confession Sam, on tape or camera. I figured you’d be more comfortable this way. I’ll be sat here but I won’t interrupt.” Clayton took a seat and watched the two brothers.

“Dean…” Sam started. “Okay this feels weird. Why don’t you start with what you’re doing here without Dad? I mean we can’t clear your name if they think you’re alone right?”

“Right.” Dean smirked, a little bitter about Sam’s relationship. He didn’t trust it. Something was telling him that they were both in danger. “Well Dad brought me here to hunt the werewolf that’s been ripping hearts out of people’s chests. I’m sure you’ll notice that crime wave stop suddenly. Anyway, I was doing as I was told, waiting in the motel room for him, when I heard sirens. I went out to ask Dad if we should move and he’d ditched me. Next thing I know I’m in FBI custody.”

“Can you tell us more about Dad’s crimes?” Sam prompted.

“Why don’t you Sammy? You were there for some of them too.” Dean pointed out. He sent a glare Clayton’s way. “Why don’t you talk about your first vampire?”

Sam conceded and for the next few hours the two laid bare everything they’d done with John in total honesty. When they were done Clayton spoke up, “So you’re both telling me you did all those things under your father’s orders for the greater good? To kill monsters and save lives?”

“Yeah. You got a problem with that?” Dean cocked an eyebrow. Clayton just smiled and ending the recording.

“It’s late. I’ll show you your bedroom Dean, but you shouldn’t try to escape. It’ll only end badly for you.”

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t leave Sam alone here.” It was true. The way Clayton had been looking at them made him think he should watch his back – and Sam’s too since his brother didn’t seem to be able to see through the cracks.

“Goodnight Dean,” Sam hugged him tightly, “I’ve missed you so much.” When he let go, Clayton led Dean to the guest room. Sam was waiting for him, rather naked, on their bed when Clayton returned to their own bedroom.

“Have I been a good boy?” Clayton teased with a smile. His fingers made quick work of his tie and shirt buttons.

“Always. I can’t wait until we can finally be together without all this sneaking around.”

Clayton hummed, already naked, and joined Sam on the bed, hovering over him. “You’re always so beautiful when I look at you.” His hands traced down Sam’s toned body, “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Oh shut up already,” Sam kissed him, rolling them over in the bed.

Later that night, while the three slept, Sam in Clayton’s arms and Dean safe in his own bed, agents entered the house with a key provided to them and made their arrests.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images of characters: Dean Winchester; Sam Winchester; Clayton Haas


	2. Betrayed

“Clayton you bastard,” Sam hissed, tears in his eyes that threatened to fall as he stood half naked in handcuffs beside Dean. “I loved you. I trusted you!” He let himself be dragged away with Dean, the pair thrown into the back of a van. “Dean I’m sorry I-”

“It’s not your fault Sam.” Dean could see how much pain Sam was in; there was no need to add to it. The best thing he could do for Sam now was be there for him, until they were no doubt separated. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

Clayton couldn’t deny Sam’s words had stung, but he didn’t have much choice. Despite his love for Sam, he was still FBI and the Winchesters were known criminals. He had it all on tape. Except he knew monsters were real, unlike the rest of the FBI. He knew because a monster was how he met Sam.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Dad.” A voice came from behind him as the federal agents drove away. “Sam made you happy, for the first real time since you were with Mom, why would you throw that away?”

Clayton turned to face his son, “I’m not. I need your help Caleb. I know we don’t always get along, and I know I’ve had my doubts about you, but you’re a strong agent.”

“I know. I saw your little plan. You really should know better, but don’t worry. I covered your tracks for you.” Caleb was as confrontational as ever, but followed Clayton into the house, leaning against the wall outside his bedroom as the elder got dressed.

“Why would you help me like that?” Clayton wasn’t always on the best terms with his kids, regrettably, but Sam had been helping him make steps to change that. Now he was risking everything.

“Because I’m not doing it for you Dad, I’m doing it for Sam. Oh and you should know that they’re closing in on John Winchester, if he doesn’t manage another escape he’ll be in custody by the end of the week.” Of course Clayton wasn’t the only one Sam had rescued.

After being processed and given something to wear, Sam and Dean sat in a shared holding cell. “What do you think they’re waiting for?” Dean was pacing the small room from wall to wall; nervous about what was going to happen next. Neither knew that that particular cell had been bugged so that the agents could see and hear everything the boys did and said.

“Clayton probably hasn’t handed the tape over yet… I can’t believe he turned me in. He knows we’re innocent, he knows everything.” Sam was sat in the corner of the room, head against the wall. He thought about the day they’d met. It was late, Sam had been working way past study hours at the library and he was on his way home when he heard gunshots. Running towards the sound he found Clayton trying to protect Caleb from a werewolf. Acting quickly, Sam had pulled his own gun and shot it through the heart. Caleb had claw marks on his chest and Clayton had heavy bruises from being thrown into a wall, but neither had been bitten. After that he’d been forced to explain what had happened to them, especially when Clayton recognised him. Apparently Sam was wanted for questioning with regard to John. “We were going to pin everything on John, and… and then you and I were gonna be free from hunting. And Clayton and I were going to be happy together.”

Dean watched as Sam’s head fell to his hands. “I’m sorry he lied to you Sam. I’m sorry you didn’t get your happy ending with him,” he truly was. As he sat down to hold his weeping brother, Dean cursed Clayton’s name in his mind.

Caleb walked into the kitchen where Clayton was having a glass of wine to calm his nerves, “You should open the whiskey unless you’re coming to work. The FBI called, they want me to interrogate Sam. Apparently he’s so devastated he’s been crying since they drove away so Agent O’Conner figures talking to me could give him that extra push. They think his emotional state will make him spill any secrets your little undercover operation didn’t. I think they just want to break him.”

“I’m just dreading having to face him. How am I supposed to tell him that I don’t have any feelings for him when I fell in love with him?” Clayton swallowed the rest of his glass in one. “Your mother called earlier. She wants to try again. Years I wanted to get back with her, then I meet Sam and suddenly she wants me back?”

“Make the right choice Dad,” Caleb pleaded. He went to his father to take the wine bottle away, “Sam gave up his future. Mom’s trying to get shortlisted for VP. Who do you think actually loves you?”

“The thing is, Caleb, I don’t love your mother anymore. I just can’t get her to sign the damn divorce papers. I guess now I know why. Lock up, will you? I’ll drive you to wherever they’re holding him. I have to hand in the tape anyway.”

When agents came to take Sam for interrogation, Dean stood between them. “Don’t we have some rights? My brother is clearly devastated. Can’t you give him the night to calm down?! You’re probably already listening to every damn word we say!”

“Back away Winchester or you’ll be separated until your hearing,” Agent O’Conner folded his arms. He had no patience for the Winchesters or the operation he’d been assigned to. Agent Parish took Sam by the arm and led him to the interrogation room, Dean staring after them feeling helpless. He sat down as the cell was closed and punched his pillow. It all felt like his fault somehow – he should have convinced Sam to run while they had the chance.

Agent Parish offered Sam a few tissues and a paper cup of water after she cuffed him to the interrogation table. “This must be hard for you.”

Sam wiped his eyes, “Wouldn’t it be hard for anyone to have their first heartbreak like this?”

“You fell in love with Agent Haas?” Parish was yet to turn on the recording equipment. “I didn’t expect that when we were pitched the assignment. We were told he was befriending you.”

Sam shrugged. “I love him, he doesn’t love me.” He didn’t want to say too much, it would be too easy to cause Clayton’s fall but then he didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted answers. “Will he be talking to me anytime soon?”

“It’s a possibility,” Caleb entered the room. “Thank you Agent Parish, I can take it from here.” He gave Sam a sympathetic smile and turned on the audio recorder. “I liked you Sam, I still do. You’re a good kid. So what makes an intelligent, attractive young guy become a killer? A murderer?”

“Caleb, don’t make me do this,” Sam took a sip of his water, eyes going to the mirror. He wondered if Clayton was watching. If he even cared how much he’d hurt Sam. “I gave everything up on the tape, how we were raised and how I ran away from that life included. I thought you wanted John.”

“We want all the Winchesters,” Caleb swallowed his guilt. “More importantly, we want the murder to stop. What makes a monster Sam?”

“A monster is subjective, Agent Haas.” Sam took a deep breath, “A monster can be human or a creature, like a werewolf. Most people are scared of what’s hiding in the dark because some part of them knows monsters exist. Less people realise that humans can be just as bad. A werewolf will just kill you or turn you, but a human will use you. They’ll get inside your head and your heart until you love them and trust them… and then they’ll betray you.”

“You’re a monster hunter?” Caleb ignored the words that he assumed weren’t for him.

“John Winchester is a monster hunter. He doesn’t hunt the human monsters, he hunts the ones with fangs and claws.” Sam clarified. “Of course right now I can’t see much of a difference.”

On the other side of the one-way mirror, Clayton was doing everything he could not to react to Sam’s words. He ignored the pain of seeing Sam in so much pain. “Let him get some sleep, O’Conner. I’ll grill him in the morning. Right now Caleb and I are supposed to be at an appointment with my wife. The fugitives aren’t going anywhere fast. Get a team on John Winchester; I want him in here pronto. Let’s get this killer off the streets.”

Caleb heard everything through his earpiece, “Sam, I’m going to cut this meeting short, but think about something. You’re better than this. You’re a good kid. Don’t let some old man turn you into a monster.”

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image of character: Caleb Haas
> 
> The mansion mentioned in both chapter one and two is, in my mind, the mansion in Quantico season 1 episode 22, or similar to it. I know Claire lives there in the episode but writer's liberty says Clayton kicked her out for 'FBI Business'.


End file.
